Nerds Rule the World
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: All Reid wants to do is introduce Hotch to his favorite show... Not slash. Bit of a continuation from "Fathers."


**Random story popped into my head, couldn't help but write it. This is almost a continuation of my story "Fathers" though you don't need to read that one to understand this. **

**I hope you like it!**

"Please, Hotch?"

"No, Reid."

"_Please_?"

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"It is for me."

"Well, not for me."

"Well, too bad then."

Reid frowned and flopped back in his chair. Silence reigned in the office for a few more moments before the younger agent spoke again.

"Maybe if you just tried it…"

Hotch dropped his pen and leveled his gaze at Reid. The genius maintained eye contact much longer than Hotch had been anticipating.

"Reid," said Hotch slowly, drawing each word out. "I do not want to watch _Doctor Who_ with you. End of story."

"Why not?" Reid whined. He sounded like a child.

"Because I don't!"

"That's a horrible reason, and you know it! Maybe if you gave me a genuine reason, I'll let it go."

Hotch thought about it. He _really_ wanted Reid to shut up. Unfortunately, he came up empty. That left him grasping at straws.

"Because… I'm your boss and I can fire you if you push it."

Reid's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Now drop it."

"That's pathetic."

"Boss, Reid."

Reid sighed. It was a Friday afternoon, and the team was gone, save for Hotch and Reid. Ever since Reid had revealed that his father died, Hotch had insisted that he spend Friday nights with him and Jack. At first Reid had balked, claiming that Hotch should have his alone time with his son. After a while, however, he decided to comply. He enjoyed his time with the Hotchners. Jack was like a nephew and little brother wrapped into one, and Hotch was the father Reid never had. Reid reveled in his new family. It was something he never really had prior to joining the BAU.

On this particular Friday, Reid was trying to find something to do with Hotch and Jack. His first, and admittedly only, idea was introducing them to his favorite television program. Sadly, it wasn't working. Of course, he had another tactic he could try…

"What if I told you that I already showed it to Jack?"

Hotch, who had returned to his final file while Reid had sat stewing, froze. He laid his pen down on the desk and lifted his head. Reid resisted the urge to grin.

"You didn't."

"What if I did? Would that really be so terrible?" Suddenly he looked upset. Hotch felt guilty. He had made it sound like watching _Doctor Who _was akin to robbing old ladies.

"I'm sorry, Reid. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's fine. You didn't." Reid was trying very hard to not seem like a depressed little boy.

"No, I did. I can tell." Hotch sighed. "Do you want to know the real reason why I don't want to watch it?"

"Thought you didn't have one."

"Yeah, well, I lied. Do you want to hear it or not?"

Reid shrugged. "Why?"

Hotch licked his lips. He couldn't believe he was saying this. It was silly, really.

"I don't want to seem like a nerd."

His answer had its intended affect. A big, slow grin spread across Reid's face.

"Are you serious? _That's_ why?"

Hotch nodded. Reid actually laughed.

"Hotch, watching _Doctor Who_ doesn't make you a nerd. It makes you interested in different forms of entertainment and other cultures."

"Other cultures?"

"_Doctor Who_ is a huge part of Britain's."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Reid paused. "So, will you watch it?"

Hotch hesitated, then nodded. Reid was beside himself.

"YES! Oh my gosh, Hotch, you will love it. Trust me. We'll start at Nine, the beginning of the new series, though we can always go back to the other ones…"

Reid continued to chatter on about how great this experience would be while Hotch packed up. The two of them exited the BAU and headed down to the parking garage.

"Reid," Hotch tried. The younger man didn't hear him, instead babbling on and on about the upcoming fiftieth anniversary special. "Reid." Still nothing. "_Spencer._"

His talking finally ceased. "What?"

"Did you actually show Jack an episode?"

A guilty smile slid across Reid's face. "Not yet…"

"Reid!"

"What else could I do? You wouldn't agree any other way!"

Hotch rolled his eyes and strode over to his car, Reid close behind. Once they were both inside, Hotch spoke again.

"That was low."

"Not really. You were the one restoring to low tactics when you pulled rank."

"Well, I AM your boss."

"And we were discussing a TV show, not a case."

"Whatever." Hotch sobered. "Wait, I just want to make sure…" He cast Reid a sidelong glance. "You're not offended that I implied you're a nerd?"

Reid blinked. "When did you do that?"

"When I said I was afraid of watching _Doctor Who_ because I thought it would make me a nerd."

"Oh." Reid shook his head. "Not at all. Because, you know, nerds rule the world."

Hotch couldn't deny that.


End file.
